The Bonds that Binds the Brothers
by OuranBasket
Summary: When Inuyasha runs to the warmth and protection of Sesshomaru, the Inu Prince learns of shocking news, and sets out to right the wrongs and slaughter those who harmed his younger brother. At the same time, a servant has evil eyes set on the helpless hanyou. Will Sesshomaru be able to save his brother? Rating gone up to M and now a twoshot. From LemonWicky
1. Otouto

The Bonds that Binds the Brothers

Inuyasha hurt. He hurts all over.

The young _hanyou_ was limping towards the only person he knew would at least pity him. His red robe was dirty and had spots of what looked like to be blood. The child's head was hung low and his ears were drooped in submission, shame, and humiliation. Servants that past by said nothing, but had small, sadistic smiles on their faces at seeing the half-breed looking so beaten and abused.

Finally, Inuyasha reached his destination. A large, elegant crimson door was the last barrier between him and his protector. Timidly, he knocked on the door four times before recoiling his hand back and clutching it close to his body, like he had been burned. It felt like centuries before the door opened and the regal form of his older brother was presented before him.

Sesshomaru was peacefully relaxing after spending all day by his father's side, attending meeting after _mind-numbingly boring_ meeting. The _Inu_ Lord took pity on his son when the revered first born tried to hide a jaw cracking yawn. He had been dismissed and immediately went to his chambers, his soft, warm bed calling out to him. He had just changed into a simple, silver _yukata_ and laid down when four knocks on his door forced him to get right back up with an annoyed growl. When he opened it, ready to berate the person who disturbed his nap, he was surprised to see his _hanyou_ half-brother. The pup looked downright _pitiful_; his robes were tattered (and bloody?), his hair had all sorts of filth and tangles in it, and when he craned his head up to look up at the older male, wide, golden eyes were shiny with fat tears and scratches and bruises marred the beautiful baby skin.

"_A-A-Ani_…_ki_…" The poor dear's voice was raw and it sounded painful to talk. It broke the usually cruel and phlegmatic _daiyoukai_'s heart.

When Inuyasha first came to live at the palace, Sesshomaru kept his distance, not wanting anything to do with the half-breed. But at his father's urging and his mother's reluctant approval of his half-brother, the stoic _youkai_ started to spend time with Inuyasha and soon the pup was irretrievably attached to his brother. And in turn, Sesshomaru grew fiercely protective of the boy.

The Inu Prince kneeled down in front of his crying brother. "Inuyasha." He cooed, raising a hand to a bruised cheek and gently rubbing away the tears that now fell freely. "What happened?"

Inuyasha said nothing, but he reached for Sesshomaru, wanting to be picked up and held. He whimpered in pain when he was lifted, but snaked his arms around the elder's neck and buried his face in Sesshomaru's throat.

Closing his door, Sesshomaru tip-toed to his bed, careful not to cause his armful anymore pain. Sitting down, he patted Inuyasha's back, rocking back and forth, trying to calm the crying child. "Inuyasha…my dear _otouto_…please, stop crying and tell me what troubles you." He asked softly, holding his brother tightly.

After a few more minutes sobbing, Inuyasha leaned back to look Sesshomaru in the eyes. "When I was coming out of the library," He began, voice small and still raw. "I had just finished my calligraphy lesson and Fudoki-_Sensei_ told me to take a small bowl of ink and some paper to my room to practice some more." He was rubbing his eyes and hiccupped a little. "So I was walking back to my room and I passed by some servants. I dunno if one of them tripped me or I tripped myself, but I fell and the bowl fell too, and ink got all over the floor." He paused, looking nervous and scared.

"Go on." Sesshomaru urged, although he thinks why Inuyasha was so beaten up.

Said hanyou sniffled and continued with his story. "The servants got really mad and started calling me a disgrace on the family and that I was a worthless, dirty blooded _hanyou_ and it was no wonder nobody loves me and then…" The tears were back full force and Inuyasha's voice broke. "T-t-two of-of the ser-servants grabbed me b-by my-my hair and drag-dragged me outside and then…and then…" He grabbed Sesshomaru's _yukata_ in an iron tight vice like and bawled out the last part. "And then they beat me, Aniki! They said that you and _Otou-San_ and Yuzuki-_Sama _were weak and a bunch of other mean things!" The child sobbed and sobbed, tears rolling down his face like rain.

Sesshomaru was absolutely _floored_. How dare mere _servants_ talk about the Royal Family in such a disrespectful manner!? How DARE such low, weak, _pathetic _creatures beat and abuse the brother of the Prince, even if he was a hanyou! Inuyasha was a _child_ and a child of the Inutaisho as well. Inuyasha may be a hanyou, but he was Sesshomaru's _Otouto _and Inutaisho's _Nibanme no musuko. _No one was allowed to touch him in an offensive way!

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru crooned. Inuyasha lifted his head at the sound of his name to look at his older brother. There were still tears falling and never had the _daiyoukai_ wished more for bloodshed and slaughter than at that moment. '_When I find those cretins, they will beg for their deaths when I am done with them!_' He thought savagely, but he spoke to his brother with a soothing voice. "If I leave to talk to Father, will you please clean yourself? I will bring you fresh clothing and Father. You need to tell him what has transpired."

The young boy's eyes widen at the thought of his precious brother leaving him. But it terrified him that he was going to have to talk with his Father. He voiced his fears with a loud cry of, "B-b-but _Aniki_! What if_ Otou-San_ gets angry with me!?"

Sesshomaru's elegant eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would_ Otou-San_ be angered with you?"

Inuyasha sniffled. "I dunno." He admitted softly. "I've never really seen _Otou-San_ since he brought me here, so I dunno if he would be mad at me for spilling the ink or what."

The older _Inu Youkai_ chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me, _Otouto_. If anyone will spark Father's ire, it will be the servants that have thought their place to beat you. I can assure you that after everything is taken care of, _Otou-San _will be spending more time with you."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "Really!? Will he really play with me more!?" He asked excitedly, any traces of negativity gone with the promise of time with their shared parent.

Sesshomaru's lips curved into a smile. "Yes. That I promise you." The young boy cheered and the older _Inu _couldn't keep the happy laugh that bubbled from him. "But first, you have to clean yourself. You want to look nice for _Otou-San_, do you not?"

"_HAI_!" With that, Inuyasha slid off of Sesshomaru's lap and if not for the limp, he would have skipped to his brother's bathing chamber.

The _daiyoukai _watched him scamper off, the smile still on his face. Not even when he looked down and saw that his _yukata _was mud-stained did it disappear. Only then, he thought about why it was stained and a scowl appeared on his face.

Standing up, he took the robe off and tossed it into the laundry basket to be cleaned. He grabbed another one-this time a dark blue with silvery-white hems-, walked out the door and carefully lock it, making sure that no one would be able to enter the front way.

There was another way to enter his private chambers; a hole in the kitchens that was covered by a shelf and it led to another hole in his bathing chambers. No one knew it was there because Sesshomaru had used a large, decorative rock to hide it. Even now, when Sesshomaru was almost as tall as Father, could he still use his secret passage way. Though, he had to crouch down instead of standing up.

But he was comforted be the knowledge that only he knew of its existence. And with that, he marched off briskly to his Father's chambers.

~~/*\~~

The demon servant watched as his Lord's eldest son walk to his Lord's offices. With the sneer on his face, the demon guessed that he was ratted out by that insufferable _hanyou_.

'_Wretched brat!_' He thought. Since the moment the dirty-blooded bastard child came to live in the palace, Akumaru had made his hatred known by the continuous beatings he inflected on the half-breed. And now, it seems, that the child has finally told his brother, and the brother will tell the father.

"Milord Sesshomaru?" The eldest son's most devoted follower, a little green imp named Jaken, called out to his master in a trembling voice.

The Prince stopped and looked at him with an impatient glare. "What is it, Jaken?"

Bowing low, the imp said, "May I inquire what has displeased Milord on such a fine day?"

Neither Akumaru nor Jaken expected an answer. But the Prince snarled, "Some of the servants have decided that it was their place to lay a hand on Inuyasha. Today, he was beaten for being tripped and spilling some ink on the floor. And they have also thought themselves greater than the Royal Family, for while they were beating my brother, they were talking _filth_ about _Haha _and _Chichi_ and myself. Inuyasha is in my bathing chamber, but once he is clean, and the both of us talk to _Otou-San_, the servants responsible for all this will wish they were never brought into this world."

"As they should!" Jaken agreed with his Lord. "I may not like Inuyasha-_San_, but he is still _Inutaisho no Jinan_, and that alone makes him of higher rank than the deviants that work here!"

Akumaru pretended to be working, but when the Prince said that the hanyou was _alone_, did the wheels in his mind start turning. Being as inconspicuous as possible, the _youkai _made his way to the kitchens.

'_The _Chōnan _Prince thinks he's so clever! I know about his secret little passage way!_' A sick, twisted smile plastered on his face, Akumaru made haste to the kitchens.

~~Author's Note~~

MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I have written something new! I know I'm just procrastinating for _Ghosts of the Desert_, but I'm in SUCH a SessInu rut that it's not even funny.

So this is what my disturbed little mind came up with. I know that it was a bitch move to end it there, but if this gets positive reviews, I'm gonna continue it. But for now, this is a one-shot.

If people DO like this and wants it continued, it'll most likely be a two-shot.

Until We Meet Again! LemonWicky!


	2. Aishiteru

_Aishiteru_

"_Otou-San?_" Sesshomaru called out in his Father's huge study. He saw that the _shoji_ doors leading to his Mother and Father's sleeping chambers, with _Inu no Taisho_ was stretched out on his bed in full _youkai_ form. The white, mammoth sized dog demon lifted his head at the sound of his son's voice. A growl allowed his regal First Born Son to tentatively-'_Since was Sesshomaru timid about anything? Least of all me._'-step into the massive room.

The eldest Prince looked as cool and aloof as always, but there was a determined air about him that intrigued his Father.

"**What is the matter, my son?**" He asked while still in dog form.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and said, "I have come here about Inuyasha."

'_Inuyasha?' _"**I thought that you and Inuyasha were inseparable. Has he done something?**" He asked. He had expected Sesshomaru to tire of his younger brother, and he hoped that the stoic, sometimes cruel _youkai _teen hadn't hurt the boy.

But he was shocked when his heir snarled, "It is NOTHING that Inuyasha has done! He is the victim!" Seeing the look of surprise on his Father's face, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and told _Inu no Taisho_ what happened, everything that Inuyasha told him, to what he saw with his own eyes.

By the end of it, his Father shifted to his human form, a grim expression on his face. His brows were furrowed in anger, and he grinded his teeth to keep from growling.

"So…" His voice was thick with fury. "This is how the idiots whom lives I spared by giving them a job and a home repay me. By talking ill of my family and beating my youngest son, who by human _and_ _youkai_ definitions is still a mere boy. Those… INGRATES!" He roared with white hot wrath, his bass-deep voice under-toned with a demonic rumble that would have sent most humans running and pissing themselves.

Sesshomaru himself stepped back from the intensity of it all. It was the first time he had ever seen the full brunt of his Father's ire and if was honest with himself, it scared him to his core.

"Touga? Koi, is something the matter?" His Mother walked in, drawn to their bed chambers by the noise and the piercing negative emotions that rushed to her from her mate through the mating bond that they shared.

She was startled to see her son and her mate on the same room; Sesshomaru looked frightened while Touga was pacing, his eyes a hellish red, teeth clenched with all the fury that he could have.

"Touga! Sesshomaru! What is going on here!?" She frantically asked. It wasn't like her husband to be so upset by her son.

Touga rounded on his heel to look at her, the red now bleeding out of his eyes. "Yuzuki! Gather all the servants of the house and bring them into the main room!" He barked the order before stomping off to the walk-in closet they shared and slamming the sliding door.

Yuzuki looked to her son for answers. In a quiet voice, Sesshomaru retold the story to his mother, whose hand flew to cover her mouth in horror.

"That poor child." She said sadly. "When he first came here, I did not ever think that I would love him, knowing he was the child of my mate's lover." Yuzuki sighed unhappily.

Sesshomaru listened to his Mother intently.

"He is _hanyou_, but he is such a sweet child. So full of love and innocence that can melt mine and any demon heart." She gazed at her son. The unsaid hung in the air between them.

After a few moments in silence, Yuzuki turned to walk out the chambers to follow her mate's order. She stopped at the door, glancing over her shoulder.

"Where is the pup now?" She inquired.

"In my chambers." Sesshomaru's voice was thick and hoarse. He cleared his throat before saying, "I have locked the door to my rooms; no one will be able to get in without a key."

Yuzuki cocked her head to the side. "But…that is not true. Do you not know about the passage way that leads to the bathing room from the kitchen?"

Sesshomaru's head snapped up to stare at his Mother in shock. "How…how do you know of the passage?" He asked in disbelief.

"Everyone knows of it. It was an old servants' trail that allowed the servants to bring food to the one relaxing in the bath." She turned away from her son. "Your rooms were once the Royal Guest rooms, and when your Father was still just a general and courting me, he was staying there. He had that passage built so the kitchen maids could bring him snacks and drinks while he was soaking in the baths." She shrugged her shoulders. "Since our mateship, the passage was no longer needed and a shelf was used to cover the way, but I can only imagine that the older servants are still aware of its existence." She again glanced over her shoulder, but was frightened to see her son's pale face and a downright HORRIFIED look on his face.

"My son? Is something the matter?" She stepped towards him, but he suddenly rushed past her, ignoring her calls of his name.

Sesshomaru had a ball of lead in his stomach. Hearing his Mother's words had casted an awful feeling upon him. Something was going to happen, something bad, and he felt that if he did not hurry, he was going to loose the only thing he truly cared for.

~~/*\~~

Inuyasha had never seen such a big room. His own bedroom was only as big as his _Aniki's _waiting room. The large pool was the predominate feature in the room and Inuyasha eagerly stripped of his dirty, grimy clothes so he could jump right in. He rushed right to the edge, ready to jump in, when he remembered that he was suppose to get cleaned up for his Father. So with a pout, he walked to the sunken stairs that he could sit down on. He grabbed a washing cloth and a vial of pinkish-purplish soap and slowly sat down on the third step. The water came half-way up his small chest and immediately, the throbbing pain in his arms, legs, and sides started to soothe. He let out a sigh of relief, and leaned back on the steps. He was already getting sleepy.

He figured he could wait for his Father and _Aniki_. "Maybe then," He said to the empty room. "We can all take a bath together!" He giggled childishly, happy with his brilliant plan.

Soon, the warmth of the water, the gentle lapping against his skin, and the relaxing quiet lulled the tired child to sleep, ignorantly unaware of the danger, lurking, watching him from the shadows.

~~/*\~~

Akumaru shoved the rock that was blocking the way back into place as silently as he could. Peaking around the thinned paper wall, he saw that the brat was dozing in the water.

'_Perfect._' He thought evilly. Stripping down to his _fundoshi_, he crept closer to the sleeping child, the idea of revenge already in his head.

~~/*\~~

One moment, Inuyasha was dreaming of the happy life with his Father and Brother, all living together in love and familial bond.

The next, he was yanked out of the bath by his hair, a startled yelp of pain echoing in the room.

He was thrown down on the floor on his back, just barely catching himself and preventing his head from cracking on the hard tile. But a foot landing hard on his chest forced him to lie back completely on the floor.

"You wretched piece of shit!" The tall, angry demon yelled at him.

Inuyasha whimpered and started to struggle, but a hand slapped him hard on the cheek, causing him to cry out again.

"Shut up!" The _youkai _yelled again. "You little bastard child! You are absolutely worthless! You stupid, dirty-blooded child!" He kept yelling insults and all the while, Inuyasha was crying. The verbal and physical abuse continued for a while. At one point during the assault, the male pressed his foot on the child's genitals, nearly crushing them.

Inuyasha was wailing, calling out for his Brother, his Father, and once for his Mother to save.

"You really think your _precious Aniki _will come and save you? Ha! He and his human-loving piece of shit parents are just as insignificant and useless as you are!" He paused in his attack for a minute, looking at the beaten boy thoughtfully.

Inuyasha was trembling and bloody, his voice raw with his tormented sobs and shrieks of agony. He didn't know what was going to happen next. Just then, he was flipped on his tummy, his bum raised high in the air.

"Maybe," His attacker's voice was right in his ear, the nastiness of his breath making him gag. "You may have some use!"

Something was suddenly shoved up his butthole, his eyes widening and his loudest scream yet torn from his already sore throat.

"Oh, fuck yes!" The demon laughed, removing his finger from the _hanyou's _tight hole. "You're going to be one tight fuck!"

A hand was slapped across his butt, and Inuyasha was sobbing in pain as he was spanked. "Stop! Plea-please s-stop!" He bawled. Both of his ears were pulled and he didn't even have the energy to cry.

"Shut the fuck up! You can't tell me what to do! The only thing you're good for is taking it up the ass! Now just take it like a good bitch!"

Something bigger than the other thing that was pushed up his bum-hole was rubbing up the crease of his bum and Inuyasha screwed his eyes tight, preparing himself for the pain.

But just as he felt the thing being pressed inside him, he heard the door to the bath slam open.

He turned to look and his eyes widened.

"Oh. Shit." He heard the demon say.

He felt unconsciousness take him quickly, but not before he could say, "Sesshomaru. You're back." Then nothing.

~~/*\~~

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was white.

This confused him, until the white moved and Sesshomaru's face came into view. Inuyasha smiled, his whole world brightening just by seeing his Brother's face.

"_Aniki_." His voice was small, but full of happiness, nonetheless.

Sesshomaru returned his smile and hugged the child close to his chest. He felt his younger brother snuggle into his embrace.

"_Sesshomaru Aniki ga suki_." Inuyasha murmured before falling back asleep.

Sesshomaru's smile held long after Inuyasha slipped back into slumber. He was going to protect the boy for the rest of his life and perhaps, spend the rest of eternity with him by his side.

So maybe that's why he said something so powerful to a sleeping child; as a promise and plea to stand by the _Inu youkai _as something more than brothers.

"_Aishiteru, Koibito no Otouto._"

~~/*\~~

It would be a long time before Inuyasha was told the full story of what happened that day.

His attacker, a _youkai_ servant named Akumaru, was actually the leader of a servant uprising against his Father and Step-Mother. He and other servants were going to act out a complicated coup, which if successful, was going to place his Father's oldest enemy, Ryūkotsusei, on his Father's throne.

But because of his attack on Inuyasha in the bathing room, he was caught by Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, upon seeing Akumaru beating and almost raping Inuyasha, exploded into a rage, destroying the bathing room and nearly killing Akumaru, if not for Father's intervention.

After that and the coup's discovery, Father had imprisoned the servants involved and exiled the other servants. He replaced them quickly enough, but made it a rule to show new servants what would happen to them if they disobeyed him by taking them to the dungeons.

And Inuyasha also found out that both his Father's and Sesshomaru's favorite past time was torturing those who had tormented him during that terrible time; particularly Akumaru.

In fact, Sesshomaru's gift to him for his eighteenth birthday was allowing him to watch Sesshomaru torture the demon, and let Inuyasha kill him as fast or slow as he wanted.

Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of his Brother's cruel, sadistic side, which prompted him to ask Inuyasha to be his mate.

Needless to say, the _hanyou_ said yes and they had a whirlwind courtship, followed by the intricate and long-winded mating ceremony, which was then followed by the actual sky-smattering, Heaven-moving, fortress-destroying mating. Yuzuki would often regale the other noble biddies that came to visit every once in a while that the two rutted like mindless animals for a full week, much to the pair's embarrassment.

And a few months later, Inuyasha revealed he was with child. Sesshomaru will always tell anyone who asked that he merely fell to his knees in shock and joy; everyone else will say he fainted.

And so, three years after that, he was blessed with two healthy children and a third on the way.

His son and heir, Kogen, was an exact copy of his 'Mother' (as Sesshomaru and Touga like to call Inuyasha) and Kagura was just like her Grandmother.

Soon, Sesshomaru thought happily as he watched his children play, his family of four would soon be five, and as he gazed down to his lap, where a pregnant Inuyasha rested his head his lap, dozing lightly with a soft smile on his face, he felt his heart swell with all the love and happiness his _Otouto _brought him.

'_Love and joy are the bonds that binds the brothers._' He thought in total content with his life. He would never need anything else.

And he liked it that way.

~~Author's Note~~

Yay! My first completed thing that isn't an oneshot! I'm SO happy!

So not much to say here, other than I hoped you like it (you ducking better, coz you wanted me to continue this) and I'm working SO HARD on GotD, but I'm almost done with it. Soon, my lovelies, soon.

Until We Meet Again. LemonWicky.


End file.
